Vivian Blackthorn: The Return of the Seventh Avenger
by She-WolfMoon
Summary: *Sequel to The Seventh Avenger. May contain Guardians of the Galaxy spoilers. I do not own anything Marvel* Vivian Blackthorn is back and... maybe better than ever? She has been gone for about two and a half years. Where has she been all this time? *Will eventually go into Age of Ultron, some Guardians of the Galaxy characters in first few chapters*
1. Chapter 1

Pain. A terrible, burning pain that resonated through my bones. My wings hurt the most, obviously broken in several places. I kept my eyes closed as I catalogued my injuries. Broken wings, broken leg, blast burns, and a few slash wounds. Okay. Nothing too bad. Now, where am I now?

Cracking my eyes open, all I saw around me was the metal hull of a spaceship. A messy, somewhat smelly one at that. I was laid out on a cot in the center of the room, wounds bandaged and leg covered in a cast, though my wings were merely snapped back into place and stretched out flat around me.

"I am Groot."

I looked up and nearly jumped when I saw the tiny branch sitting in the pot above me on a table, smiling down at me.

I narrowed my eyes at the small tree "A _flora colossus?_ "

"That's Groot."

I turned my head again and saw a human coming down the stairs nearby, though teched out in things that hadn't yet been invented by humans and I responded, "I got that. He was just saying hello, though."

The man raised his eyebrow at me "You understand him?"

I shrugged and then winced "My home planet was near his. The Flora often visited us and I learned their language."

The man wiggled his eyebrows "Boy, aren't you smart."

"Stop flirting with the injured Dregan, Quill!"

I turned my head again and saw a raccoon walking towards us on two legs and in a weird jump-suit thing. I smelled metal about him and instantly knew he was the product of a science experiment.

All of a sudden a cold pain started up in my chest. I looked down and saw my chest glowing, even through my tattered clothes "Not again!"

I threw my head back and looked to the human, Quill "Get me something to bite so I don't break my teeth. Preferably something fire proof. Quickly."

He pulled a greasy rag from his red jacket pocket and threw it to me. I reached up and caught it, giving the fabric a distasteful look but stuck it in my mouth anyway and waited for it to begin.

"I am Groot?" the Flora looked down at me curiously.

"I don't know, Groot," the raccoon said, looking ready to jump for his gun, which sat a few feet from him.

A pain unlike anything I had experienced in a long time ripped through by body as multicolored light poured from my skin in lines from my heart out. It burned my flesh and made my body smoke a tiny bit.

First, I felt the bones in my wings shift, healing, but it was excruciating. Next, the slashes in my skin knitted shut and the burns healed over. Finally, I felt my leg heal and the pain and light started receding.

After the pain was gone, I just lay there for a few moments, catching my breath.

"I am Groot?" Groot asked sympathetically.

I smiled softly, opening my eyes and pulling the rag from my mouth, which was now covered in blood from my mouth and slashes from my fangs "I'll be fine, my friend." With that, I sat up sharply, folding my wings and tearing into the bandages and make-shift cast with my claws.

I looked back up at Quill and the raccoon and smiled at their shocked expressions "Hi. I'm Vivian Blackthorn."

* * *

 **Introducing... the return of Vivian Blackthorn! The first few chapters or so will be with the Guardians before Vivian returns to Earth and the Avengers. Trust me, she wont be with them long. Please Review and let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

Quill, Groot, and the raccoon's mouths hung open with shock, stuttering and sputtering. A few moments later Quill shook it off and his sly, flirty smirk returned.

"Peter Quill. But you probably know me as Starlord."

I stared at him blankly for a moment and agitation grew on his face. Glancing around, I realized who they were.

Narrowing my eyes at 'Starlord', I asked, "Are you the Guardians of the Galaxy?"

Peter threw up his hands in jubilation "Finally!"

I opened my wings again with a snap, almost hitting Groot, then collapse them again, working the muscles. I looked at the raccoon "You are Rocket, yes?"

Rocket nodded and crossed his arms "How do you know us?"

I scrunched my nose "I was on Xandar when Ronan attacked…" I hesitated and pointed to my chest where the glow had originated "Trying to get that out of my chest."

Rocket pointed generally at my chest "And… what is that?"

I tapped my chest over my heart with my claws over and over, pondering his question "It is an Infinity Stone… sort of." I paused and looked up at a green woman and a massive man with red markings all over his body came down the stairs obviously leading to the cockpit.

"What does that mean, Dregan?" Gamora asked, an accusing tone in her voice.

Drax narrowed his eyes at me, tracking the movement of my wings as I opened and closed them repeatedly, a note of suspicion in his eyes.

"It isn't considered a Infinity Stone because it wasn't created when the universe was born, rather right after, when all the infinity stones came into contact for the first time." I gestured wildly with my hands before drawing them down into my lap "It isn't as nearly powerful as the Infinity Stones at full power, but its close enough to how powerful the Power stone was when you all had to deal with it to be a threat."

"I am Groot?"

I looked back at Groot "I… don't remember. I have a few months of human time missing from my memory; I can't remember how it got in there. I just knew what it was when I woke up in the farthest reaches of this galaxy." I stopped, looking around at the Guardians around me "I'm just trying to get back to Earth. I have been for months. I was trying to get a secure trip there when that Kree rebel fleet attacked me." I rubbed my forehead. "I have to get back. I have to protect the Space stone." I grew confused "No. The stone is probably with the Asgardians now." I shook my head and looked up at the confused Guardians "I have to get back home to Earth. The Avengers are waiting for me."

* * *

 **This is a bit of a filler, kind of had to do it to explain a few things. I know the whole stone in her chest isn't exactly parallel to the movie story line but I rather like it. She may return to earth in the next chapter but its not for sure yet. She may be with the Guardians for a little longer.**


	3. Chapter 3

I watched the Guardian's ship fly away, invisible to the human eye but its energy trail clearly visible to me. I turned away from the sky as the trail faded away, looking out at the expanse of snow and forest before me.

The thick pine forests before me held no clear path between the trees, the spot the Guardians had set me down the only clear land for miles. They had wanted to avoid any unnecessary attention and, it seemed, that could only be accomplished by setting me down in the middle of the forest in what seems to be northern Russia. Great.

I decided that it was a bad idea to take flight, as I did not know how the country would react to my presence just yet.

I glanced down at myself, thankful for my body's naturally exceptional heat. I was wearing only a pair of black leather pants, a black crop top, and a long, fluttery black trench coat, much like Peter's, though looser, with a pair of knee high black combat boots and a pair of fingerless leather gloves. The top had been modified for my wings and the trench coat hid my wings pretty well. Thank the Guardians for stopping on Xandar on the way here.

I set off, sticking my hands in the pockets of my coat, walking into the forest, not really worrying about being found by animals or people.

The trees covered up the sun, for the most part, giving the forest a soothing, yet eerie feeling. The forests were alive with twittering birds and the distant movement of musk deer. I tapped the branches of the pine trees, enjoying the familiar feeling of earthly life under my fingers. At one point I saw a Siberian tiger but, sensing that I was a predator much more formidable that it, the tiger merely avoided me and moved on.

After a while, the sounds of life faded away and the soothing air faded. I stopped and looked around suspiciously, noting how even the trees seemed a little… dead.

"Only me," I whispered, sniffing the air.

The smell of metal and chemicals assaulted my nose, drowning out much of the scent of the forest. I also distinctly smelled terror. Complete and utter terror.

I walked slower now, all senses on high alert. I saw a building in the distance, the awful scent coming from there.

The sound of a gun's safety being clicked off behind me made my spine stiffen. I feel my wings flex, my instinct demanding that I release them and take off before I can be shot. The older style guns didn't have enough power to hurt me but those days, many guns could. From the sound of it, this gun was pretty new.

I turned my head, feigning relaxation, catching only a small glance of the person out of the corner of my eye.

"Turn around and identify yourself, before my trigger finger get itchy," a somewhat familiar man's voice came from the gun wielder.

I turned slowly around and nearly passed out from shock right there.

Before me stood a dark haired, dark eyed man with a slight shadow around his jaw. He was muscular, but not nearly a match to any of the Avengers, and he was pretty good looking, though he still did measure up to any of the Avengers, or Peter Quill, for that matter.

His mouth dropped open when he saw my face, a spark of terror igniting in his eyes before fading away "Agent Blackthorn!"

I stared at the man before me, not yet sure if I should be happy to see him yet "Agent Rumlow."

Rumlow continued to stare at me, mouth still hanging open. He wore what, at first glance, seemed to be a standard issue SHIELD Deep-Cold uniform; light but warm and in shades of grey and black, with the addition of his signature short, fingerless gloves and watch. Glancing over him, my eyes were drawn to the image on his shoulder. Rather than the normal eagle symbol of SHIELD, a red skull with tentacles coming out of it sat there.

Rumlow tracked my gaze to his shoulder and sighed "Oh no."

With that, he began shooting at me. I danced easily out of the track of the bullets and shot at him, launching myself over his head and spinning to knock the gun out of his hands. I landed with my back to his and swung my arm back to hit my forearm into the side of his head, only to have it blocked by his forearm.

I growled and grabbed his fist and rolled him over my shoulder and slammed him into the ground, hard. A knife appeared in his grip from somewhere on his person that I couldn't discern and he stabbed for my foot. I jumped away, but that gave him time to scramble to his feet.

I snarled and he hit his hand against some device on his belt. I jerked around as alarms went off in the building behind me. Roaring in suppressed rage, I tore off my coat and spread my wings, warding Rumlow off with the wicked spikes that extended from the top of my wings and the sharp edges of my scales.

Hydra soldiers started pouring from the compound, each armed to the teeth and, though none would stand up to my power as well as Rumlow had, I doubted I could take such a large army while still recovering from the effects of the Stone healing my body.

I launched myself into the air, holding tight to my trench coat. The Hydra agents started shooting at me and I soared higher and higher, trying to avoid their shots.

"This is ridiculous," I murmured.

Just before I got out of range, two bullets struck true; one burying itself into my right calf and the other piercing a hole through my right wing. My wings stalled at the unexpected pain and I had to force myself to keep flying up, then banking southwest. I was heading home.

* * *

 **And... She's back on earth! Vivian is back! And now Hydra knows about her return, even before the Avengers. And she's wounded... Peace out suckers!**

 **Please Review**


	4. Chapter 4

A loud whirring sound purred behind me as I fled from the compound. I looked back and saw black quinjets taking flight from the roof of the building.

"Shit," I murmured, pushing my wings harder, my red blood pouring from my leg and wing wounds.

Bullets shot from the quinjet, raining upon me. Left thigh, left calf, right calf, foot, right side, four piercing my left wing and one more piercing my right wing. I roared in pain and dove sharply, into the trees. I growled and dug my claws into the side of a tree as I landed on it, tucking my body close.

Soldiers passed far beneath my feet, searching for me as the quinjets flew mere feet above my head, the leaves hiding my body. As I watched, Rumlow approached my hiding place and paused.

You know that scene in movies where a drop of sweat rolls slowly down the character's nose and towards the villain. It was like that, but with blood and it was rolling down my wing.

As the blood trail reached the tip of my wing, I watched it drop off and fall slowly at Rumlow. However, unlike the movies, the drop of blood hit him. Rumlow's head shot up to look at me. His gun was up in an instant and, as it cracked with the release of a bullet, I threw myself off the tree, bullet barely missing my face. I growled and shot up into the air, higher and higher until I was miles above the rapidly approaching quinjets.

I looked desperately around and, clutching my coat to my chest, saw the ocean a few miles away. I threw my body in the direction of the ocean, my internal map telling me this was the Pacific Ocean, putting me in southwestern Siberia, not too far from China. I got the edge of the ocean just as the quinjets caught up and dove hard into the salty water, quickly disappearing into its dark depths.

….

I covered my body in my magic before the salt water could touch my wounds. I sneered and curled my body in on itself. My magic propelled me through the water at miles per minute. I didn't return to the surface or notice any of the many creatures I passed until I reached the coast of Japan.

As I planted my fingers into the sand, I pushed my way through the ice that sheeted the bank. Shouts and curses of surprise went up at the sight of the ice being pushed up by me. The magic bubble over my skin popped as I stepped out of the water, blood that had accumulated within it splashing onto the snow, making it melt and boil with its heat.

I walked slowly away across the ice and pulled myself up onto the boardwalk, wings hanging limply instead of folding. I crumbled to my knees after I ensured I was on something dependable. Someone dropped to their knees next to me and helped my stay upright, avoiding my wounds.

"Get the Avengers," I mumbled to the person in fluent Japanese. "I need the Avengers."

Then my eyes rolled back in my head and I went limp in the person's grip.

* * *

 **And... here's another chapter. I believe the Avengers will be in the next chapter, most likely. Loves!**


	5. Chapter 5

Across the world, a strawberry blond woman rushed stood in an elevator, foot tapping incessantly and tears threatening to spill from her blue eyes. She listened to the elevator move up and up, every second of waiting making the tears worse as she thought. By the time the doors dinged open, tears had started flowing down her face. She rushed into the room, the clacking of her heels catching the attention of the six people sitting in the room, talking.

A well-groomed man in a suit stood up and walked sharply over to the woman, worry creasing his attractive face "Pepper? What's wrong?"

Pepper covered her mouth with her hands, shaking as she grabbed her boyfriend's hand "T-Tony…" she looked down and away then back at him "I-I just got a call from one of the former SHIELD agents stationed in our building in Akita, Japan. A woman came out of the ocean this morning, covered in bullet wounds and old scars."

Tony's brow creased even more, not sure why this story would make her cry, "Who was it?"

Pepper sobbed, biting her lip "It was Vivian."

…

The Avengers stood outside the hospital room in Japan, looking in on Vivian, who was lying on a hospital bed, wounds bandaged but otherwise untouched, despite the fact it had been several hours since she had been found.

"We don't know anything about her biology, so we couldn't do anything besides tie her wounds to stop the bleeding," the doctor, who was employed by Stark Industries, was saying to the group as he stood next to them, his English perfect. "The bleeding has stopped but she's suffered nine bullet wounds and has fresh scars on her arms and legs and very old scars around her wings." The doctor swallowed. "The bullets have been imbedded in her since early this morning and, for some reason, no salt water got in any of them despite her having been in the ocean, so none of the wounds are properly sterilized. We don't know if our sterilization tactics will have any negative effects on her. She lost a lot of blood, if she were human she'd be dead."

Bruce took the clipboard from the doctor, inspecting it carefully "When I first met Vivian, I looked at the files SHIELD had on her physiology. I'll handle this." He went to go into the room but the doctor's hand on his arm stopped him.

"She is also giving off a strange radiation unlike anything I've ever seen, not even Gamma Radiation. You're going to have to wear a suit."

Bruce nodded and let the doctor lead him to a closet, where he was supplied with a HAZMAT suit. He donned it and went into the hospital room.

…

The first thing my mind recognized was a searing pain coming from my legs, side, and wings. The next was the metal below my body with a blanket laid over it. Finally I noticed the smell. It was unlike anything I had scented in my two years in space and before. Except for one thing.

My eyes instantly shot open when I registered the heartbeats of two people nearby. Sitting up, I saw I was in some sort of human hospital room, with technology primitive compared to the rest of the universe but much more advanced than most of that available to the human public. There was a Stark tag on every one.

To my right, sleeping in a chair, was a very familiar face. Steve Rodgers, aka Captain America. To my left, also sleeping in a chair, was Bruce Banner, the Hulk when he's angry. Two of my friends.

I just stared at them for a long time, smiling softly. I watched as Bruce's eyes flickered open and smiled blearily at him, whispering, "Long time no see, Bruce."

* * *

 **So, I got several complaints about the fact the last chapter was a cliffhanger, so I figured it would be best to post again. This one is kind of a cliffhanger but not as bad as the last one. So, let me know what you think everyone. Also, I'm considering changing the titles of Vivian's stories so, if you have any ideas, let me know. There should be another chapter soon.**


	6. Chapter 6

Bruce blinked at me for a moment before a smile spread across his face "Hey, Vivian." He stood up and picked up a clipboard on the table next to my bed, flipping through it. He glanced at me, then at Steve, and kept his voice at a whisper. "Your biology is very unique. I cleaned your wounds and assessed the radiation coming out of your body, only to find it not harmful." He frowned as he flicked through the papers "When we tried to take X-Rays, the radiation wasn't able to get through."

I chuckled softly and adjusted myself on my bed "SHIELD should have some files on my biology. They already have a file noting the fact X-rays don't have any effect on me."

Bruce grimaced "SHIELD is gone and Tony deleted every file on you and the rest of the team."

My eyebrows shot up in surprise "Fury?"

Bruce half smiled and continues to flick through the papers "Alive but we have no idea where he is."

"Naturally," I whispered, looking away and relaxing on the bed. My muscles coiled momentarily around my wounds and a sharp pain echoed through my wounds and I cursed under my breath. "I think some poison just got released into my wounds."

Bruce walked brusquely over to be, pulling the tray of medical equipment, as I used my claws to tear the bandages wrapped around my legs and stomach. A silver liquid started pouring out of my wounds the moment I released them. Bruce scrambled away and hit an alarm on the wall, sending a loud blaring noise through the hospital. He grabbed a gas mask that had been sitting on top of a pile of plastic clothes that looked like HAZMAT suits on a chair and threw one to Steve as he jolted awake. They both slipped on their masks and Bruce quickly went to hand me one but I waved him off.

"Mercury isn't poisonous to me. It just hurts. Just get it out." I hissed, fangs extending with the pain.

I watched through narrowed eyes as Bruce flipped open his phone and dialed a number, whispering urgently into it. A moment later, fresh air began pumping from vents while another few started sucking the air from the room. The sound of wheels came from outside and a group of people, each wearing gas masks, rushed into the room with some more medical equipment.

They took a small tube connected to a tank and brought the tube over to me, using it to suck up the mercury as the liquid poured over my skin. After the mercury had been collected from the surface of my skin, Bruce took the tube from them and brought it to hover over my wounds, where mercury mixed with blood still collected. He looked at me worriedly and I nodded at him.

I hissed as he dropped the tube into my left calf wound, sucking up the mercury and the blood before moving onto the next wound. I knew that, if they got most of the mercury out, my body would start metabolizing the mercury away.

It wasn't too long until the blood collecting in my wounds was the normal red color and they were able to put the tube away. As Bruce went to reach for a pair of gigantic tweezers to start searching for the bullets I felt a now familiar feeling start to build up.

I shot up and scrambled around the table next to the bed, knocking things off in all directions. It wasn't long before I found what I was looking for; a roll of gauze. I tore off a long strip and balled it up, putting it into my mouth as Steve, Bruce, and the staff watched me with shock.

A soft, multicolored light glowed from my chest and a cold feeling filled my body right before fiery pain filled me. I threw my body against the bed again, my wings stiffening beneath me.

Sounds and sights blended together in a bright colorful blob in my eyes. The whole world spun and I felt the sharp pain of my claws digging into my palms and the feeling… of people trying to hold me down.

I felt my bullet wounds start healing, starting with the ones in my wings, which were the most minor considering the bullets had gone straight through. When each of the body wounds healed, the sound of a piece of metal hitting the tile floor reached past the pained fog.

The pain faded, slower than it had when I was on the Guardian's ship but that was probably due to the fact so little time had passed since that time. I lay, incapacitated for several minutes after the pain had faded, focusing all my attention on the hands on my shoulders.

When my eyes flickered open, I saw Steve's kind eyes on the other side of a gas mask looking down at me. Naturally. He was the only one in the room, other than Bruce in his Hulk form, which could even hope to hold me down. He was, however, out of breath, judging by the rapid rise and fall of his shoulders, and his muscles were standing out due to the strain.

I chuckled lightly at him and stuck my tongue out "Getting weak in your old age, eh, Cap?"

* * *

 **New chapter! Don't worry everyone, I'll explain the thing with the mercury in the next chapter. Until next time, my stalkers!**


	7. Chapter 7

Steve released me and stepped back, plopping back on the chair he had been sleeping in, seemingly trying to catch his breath. It wasn't long before Bruce, Steve, and the doctors were able to take off the masks.

I relaxed and rode out the last of the muscle spasms from the pain. They didn't hurt, particularly, but they made my muscles ache slightly. I looked up as the door opened and Tony, Natasha, Clint, and Thor walked in. The boys stayed hovering around the doorway but Natasha came and sat delicately on the bed next to me.

I turned to look at the beautiful redheaded woman. She was so beautiful, in fact, that she sometimes made me feel like I was around my own people again. "Hey, Tasha," I said softly, watching her.

A small smile whispered over her lips "The world's gone to hell since you disappeared."

I smiled "So I gathered." With that, I sat up and embraced her. She stiffened momentarily, then relaxed and hugged me back. When we released each other, I looked behind her at the three men standing with wide-eyed expressions. "Are you three just going to stand there?"

This seemed to break them out of their stupor and they approached. I glanced over at Steve, who was still sitting in the chair with a happy expression on his face, then Bruce, who was busying himself with dealing with the equipment he had used to rid me of the mercury. I, then, glanced at the floor, where the bullets still lay in a few small puddles of blood. I grimaced a little and looked away from them. Hopefully they would assume that it was part of my physiology, not something else. I wasn't ready for them to know about the stone. It seemed that was the case, because they said nothing about it.

I watched as Tony stooped and picked up one of the bullets, looking over it "These are designed for shooting into buildings, releasing the mercury and poisoning the people inside." He turned his skeptical eyes on me "Who shot you?"

I groaned "Hydra." I noted how Steve's fists tightened on the arms of his chair. "I got a ride back from space. They dropped me in Siberia and, with my luck, I ran into a Hydra base. Well, rather, I saw a Hydra base and was attacked by Agent Rumlow. I managed to escape into the ocean and used my magic to protect myself from the saltwater." This time I heard Steve give an audible growl deep in his throat. I snapped my eyes to him and pointed "You will tell me why you're so upset when I get out of this stupid hospital."

I turned and stood, looking down at my ripped and bloody clothes. I sighed and ran my hand over the fabric. It glowed black softly and knitted itself back together and the blood ran off to the floor.

I cocked my hip, looking up at my fellow Avengers "Can we go home now?"

* * *

 **Alright, my dears, new chapter. I hope you like. Now that we're getting really close to the summer, I will likely be able to post more. Be sure to keep up with the updates about Vivian's past. Also, I'm considering renaming the stories about Vivian. If you have any suggestions, I'd love to hear them.**


	8. Chapter 8

I sat in the back of the quinjet, my legs stretched out over several chairs. I was completely relaxed with my eyes shut. I heard footsteps come up to me and cracked my eyes open to find Thor standing before me.

"Loki told me who you were to him," he said softly in a voice designed not to carry to the others, which I hadn't been aware he was capable of.

My eyes shot open wide and I examined his face, looking at the slightly pained look he had. Despair filled me. "He's dead, isn't he?" I chocked out.

Thor lowered his head to look at the floor and I felt a tear run down my face.

I shot up straight "Hel? Fenrir? Jormungand?"

Thor lifted his head to look at her, a frown creasing his brow "They are all fine. You are their mother?"

I nodded and wiped away the tear on my face, touching my necklace. It was then that I noticed that everyone was staring at us. I sighed and nodded to myself "Loki and I were once married. Still are, technically."

I felt their tension but Clint was the only one to speak, a surprising amount of compassion in his voice "What happened?"

I lifted my head and gazed around at them "When my world died, I was hit by a magical pulse that killed the child I was carrying at the time. Her death, mixed with the death of my family drove me to a madness. I couldn't stay on Asgard. So, I left and left Loki behind."

Thor touched my shoulder. He was the only other one here who knew Loki before he did those evil things. Those others didn't understand that, despite what he had done, I still loved him. I always would, even now that he's dead.

"I should go to Asgard," I said softly. "See my kids, make sure…"

Thor's grip tightened on her shoulder "Yes. Are you all healed?"

I nodded and stood "Open the cargo doors."

Natasha leaned over and pressed a button on the consul before turning to look at me "Be careful. We just got you back."

I smiled at her and walked with Thor to the door, taking off my coat to free my wings "Be back in a few days."

The two of us flew out of the quinjet and up into the sky.

"Heimdall! Open the bifrost!" Thor shouted to the sky.

There was a flash of light and the cold wind vanished, replaced with the rushing feeling of the bifrost. Abruptly the feeling and the light faded away, leaving them in gate out of Asgard, which was different than the last time she had seen it. Heimdall stood not far away, pulling his sword out of the pedestal.

"Welcome back, Lady V'Aian," Heimdall said, smiling a little.

I smiled back "I haven't been V'Aian for seventy years, my friend. Its Vivian now."

Heimdall nodded "I sent word of your return. Your children and Odin will be waiting for you."

I frowned and looked at Thor "Where is her Majesty?" Thor dropped his head to look at the ground and my fist tightened in rage "Who killed them?"

Thor sighed as we walked to the exit of the gateway "We should leave that to when we return to Midgard. There is much you've missed and I can't tell you everything."

A pair of horses waited for us just outside the door. We both swung up onto their backs and took off to the castle.

* * *

 **She wont be on Asgard for long, I just couldnt picture Vivian not rushing off to Asgard the moment she found out about Loki's 'death.' I havent decided if she will realize its Loki and not Odin.**


End file.
